This invention relates to apparatus for causing the starting motor of a vehicle to become disabled when the veicle engine is running.
Examples of prior art starter motor lock out systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,089 to Buetemeister et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,585 to Parkyn and U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,534 to Hill et al. These prior art circuits suffer from two disadvantages:
1. The electronic circuitry is rather complex.
2. The circuits cannot be easily installed on a vehicle as a retrofit device.
Unlike the prior art, my invention allows for simple installation by using a magnetic sensor inductively coupled to the secondary coil wire.